


Melted Chocolate Turtles

by IckyGuu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Mikey..., Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dunno why I like Leo being a bit of a dick., Extremely Dubious Consent, Getting Taken Advantage Of, Horny Teenagers, Light Dirty Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, Like I would actually call it rape but... uh., M/M, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, Underage Drinking, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyGuu/pseuds/IckyGuu
Summary: It's the day before Christmas and Mikey can't fine anyone in the Liar. He wanders into Leo's room and finds something his older brother shouldn't have.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Melted Chocolate Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anomalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalae/gifts).



> Merry Christmas on the Tcest Server!
> 
> This story was based on a prompt :3

“Where is everyone?”

Mikey didn’t understand where everyone had gone. He had noticed that Raphael was gone out of the lair after searching for him. He had wanted his older brother to try a meat concoction he had made. It had taken an hour to actually make it and it looked like a meatloaf. He was trying out new recipes tonight because tomorrow he would be cooking all day and had to get everything perfect because tomorrow was Christmas and things had to be perfect for dinner. If his meatloaf experiment was good, then he would just have to figure out a way to pretty it up for Leo and Donatello. 

But unfortunately, Raphael was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated, he decided to try and convince Donatello to try it… At least he would get a better read on the flavor and if he looked cute enough, Donatello would agree to it begrudgingly. However, that fell through. He had gone to the lab and to Mikey’s dismay, the door was locked. He did his best to try and break-in, but since Leonardo had made a habit of breaking in, Donatello had upped the strength of his security system. Almost immediately security robots descended upon him, repeating in a mechanical voice “BREAK-IN ALERT.” He ran away, but not before one of the mechanical spiders attached to him and shocked his ass. He continued running until he couldn’t hear the buzzing and Donnie’s voice. Huffing, he slouched down onto his knees, panting and rubbing his butt, making a mental note to get Donatello back. He was probably working on something that required his concentration and no interruptions. being said… _ right before Christmas?  _ Maybe he was working on presents? He straightened up and looked over to see he had run to Leonardo’s room.

“Leo!?” He pushed open the curtain covering the entrance and sighed in frustration when he saw no one there. “What the fuck?” He muttered under his breath. Where the hell was Leo? His eyes scanned his room when they stopped at an open box in the center of Leo’s bed. He raised an eyebrow and walked toward it before his eyes glittered fiendishly. Chocolates, the box was filled with them... well partially. It seemed Leo had been making his way through them. Nearly half of them were gone. He crawled onto the bed and quickly grabbed the box.  _ How the hell did he get this type? _ This type of chocolate happened to be one of the more expensive types recommended by top chefs. He remembered watching Rupert Swaggert visit the factory they made these at, somewhere in the Swiss Alps. He had marked it so high to say it was a part of his“Adequate Edibles” list. Nearly perfect on his rating scale. 

These were prized. 

He looked over at the curtain, his eyes narrowed, and slowly his fingers wrapped around one chocolate, and slowly he dropped it in his mouth. The chocolate seemed to be infused with some banana flavor and then it burst with a spicy flavor that he couldn’t pin and liquid seemed out of the chocolate that melted in his mouth. It was pretty strong but it was delicious. Pleasant on his tongue and his eyes glanced down to the box. Leo wouldn’t mind if he ate some…

Right…

_ I mean my idol practically told me that this is the best chocolate out there…  _ He thought, a slow smirk curling on his lips.  _ I mean he should KNOW better to leave this out… in his room.  _ He glanced at the curtains again, grabbing a white chocolate melt this time and dropping it in his mouth. This time the flavor was definitely eggnog and not the cheap stuff that he used to. The good primo shit and again the spicier fluid inside melted out. It was warm, delicious, and added to the flavor, and fuck he was feeling good. The third and fourth were again the banana flavor and then a peppery type, something like cayenne mixed into the dark chocolate. On the sixth chocolate, however, a cookies and cream type of combo, he noticed that the room was getting fuzzy, and if he turned his head quickly, he felt a little dizzy. He frowned at the box, making himself more comfortable onto Leonardo's bed and pillows. He made it through the first layer of chocolates five minutes later and was enjoying the way the lightly wobbled in front of his face as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“These are fuck’n amaze’n…” He slurred to himself, his eyes fluttered down a bit. He could almost feel the bed gently rocking him back and forth as he sank into the warmth. He licked his lips and snuggled into the bed. Why wasn’t his bed this comfy? 

“Mikey?” He couldn’t even scoot himself up as he heard Leonardo enter his room. He curled around, the chocolate box still on his stomach looking up at his older brother, goofy smile in place. 

“Heeeey...uh oh….” He saw Leo’s eyes widen a bit.

“Mikey what the fuck, dude!” Leo snatched the box off of his stomach and glared at the contents. “You ate half of them?” Mikey couldn’t help but giggle, he always got a little excited when he was able to get his normally chill older brother, frustrated. He pushed his hand onto his head, stretching his body slightly.

“Whoops! Uh oh, I’ve been caught!” 

“Really?” Leo sighed, turning his glare back onto Mikey. “No apology for eating  _ my _ candy, that I got.”

“Kekeke, aw I’m sowwy.” Mikey stuck his lip out, giving him the briefest of puppy dog eyes, and then burst into full-blown laughter, Leo scrunched his nose. 

“Never would have thought you were going to be the drunk asshole type.”

“Wha?” Mikey stopped laughing, rolling onto his stomach and blinking at Leo. “What are you talking about?”

“Your fucking drunk.” Leo sat on his bed and put the chocolates up on his shelf. “Those were filled with rum.” Mikey blinked at him slowly before his eyes got wide.

“Ewwwh...Leo’s doing a naughty.” 

“You're the drunk one, Miguel. Not me.” Leo was now watching closely, his eyes scanning Mikey’s face to his down his shell, just stopping at his ass. “I’m just tipsy and I’m not a lightweight.”

“Ewwwwh… I’m telling.” 

“Yeah, I dare you to tell anyone in the state you are in. Slurring through your words while trying to tell on me. It would be amazing and I’ll record dad’s reaction.” Mikey was silent for a moment staring back at him with a slightly blank expression, Leo’s smirk now firmly back in place. 

“Hngh… I was just joking, Leo...take a chill pill.” Leo laughed and pushed Mikey over to the other side of the bed, flipping him back over to his back and taking his place. He still watched him closely, almost like a hawk surveying a particularly tasty meal. Michelangelo didn’t notice, in fact, his eyes were closed as he focused on not feeling queasy from being forcibly rolled over. 

“Did you like them?” 

“They were delicious, Leo. Like fuck…” He turned his head toward Leonardo now, grinning, and licking his lips. “So good. Meat Sweats was right.”

“Meat Sweats?”

“Hmmhm, Rupert Swaggert did a whole episode on how those chocolates are made. So fucking good.” 

“Ah… I just stole them out of a store.” He shrugged.

“So… naughty—“ Before Mikey could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Leo grabbing his face and pulling him close to his. “Leo?”

“Mikey, you're making this real rough on me, you know?” 

“Wha?” Mikey’s eyes furrowed with confusion. He didn’t understand what he was talking about. “‘Cause I ate your chocolates?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He really hadn’t seen Leo look like this. He never really saw him as an authoritative figure. In fact, quite the opposite, but the way he said that… the way his voice slightly went an octave lower… he was not only confused by it but unsure by how he, Mikey, reacted to it. Maybe it was the alcohol? Leo grinned, letting go of his face, but continuing to watch his eyes still sharp. He felt his tail stir in his shorts and his hand flew toward them, pulling them up just a little bit.  _ What?  _ The movement did not go unseen by Leo and following it with his eyes. 

“Chocolates? Nah, I’m not mad about the chocolates. I mean, it was a Christmas present to myself for being such a good ninja, you know.” Leo said causally. “Buuuut, I got another present now. So, I think I’m okay with it.”

“Uhm…” Mikey didn’t really understand. He pushed himself up a little, still looking up at Leo. “You got another present for yourself…”

“I guess, completely by accident though. But I really am not one to complain.” 

“But like, what do you mean then?” Mikey slurred, rubbing his eye. “I’m making what hard on you?” Leo stared at him, his calm expression turning into a slight smirk.

“Because you’re acting like a slut, Mike.”

Mikey simply tilted his head, like a dumbfounded puppy, his mouth slightly open. The word “slut” echoing in his head. Did Leo just call him that? His older brother?  _ I’m a slut? _ His cheeks flushed and he started to feel his heart race. He was acting like a slut? _ Why would he say that?  _ That being said… in such a casual way… He adjusted his shorts again. Leo smoothly moved on, as though, he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

“What’s wrong with your shorts?”

“Huh!” His hands pulled away, quickly from his shorts and he looked away. “Oh… hmm n—nothing!” Despite him trying to lie, his face became red with embarrassment. He didn’t want to talk about the slight discomfort in his tail. He was old enough to know what that was. He got like that feeling when he looked at certain things. A girl with nice boobs, or a guy with a wonderful ass. He knew… and he was mortified that this was happening here… in front of his brother…  _ possibly because of him. _ A tiny voice whispered in his head. He swallowed audibly. Leo watched him placidly. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing, or smell like it either.” Leo moved closer to him and his drunken mind began to stall. He looked up at him, still chewing on his lip. “Mikey, I can smell you got a boner. You know that, right?” 

“N—no…”

“What? You like me calling you a slut?” 

“I—I… why would you say that?” Mikey’s voice shook a bit as he spoke. Leo’s eyes were now boring into his and he felt the small tingle in his tail turn into a pleasant heat. A tiny churr left his lips and his hand flew to his mouth. _ It’s gotta be the alcohol _ … _ it’s gotta be… this can’t be real.  _ Leo chucked and Mikey’s suddenly felt his face being grabbed and his head being angled so he couldn’t look away from Leo. They were almost snout to snout now, he could feel Leo’s slightly sweet chocolate breath hitting his face. 

“It’s like you can’t help it…” He murmured. Then Mikey felt Leo crush his lips against his with such aggression that Mikey was pushed back. He gasped in shock and Leo took advantage of his open mouth and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He squeezed as he was pushed into the bed and pinned there by Leonardo’s larger frame. Immediately, his hand flew up to Leonardo’s chest plates, but something was stopping him from pushing him off. The way Leo was dominating him, his tongue roughly running against his teeth and pushing against his tongue was… it had to be the alcohol. He hoped it was the alcohol. He let out another squeak and seemingly in response Leo let a low rumbling churr out of his throat, into the kiss. Mikey shuttered as they separated, his hand shooting down to adjust his shorts again, but Leo grabbed his hand quickly, his eyebrow raised. He pushed his arm above his head and shoving his other hand into shorts. They easily found his tail and gently wound it through his fingers. 

“You ever play with yourself, Mike?” He asked, still in a maddeningly casual tone. Mikey’s eyes widened and looked away. 

“M—maybe…” Leonardo smiled. 

“Yeah? You ever stick a finger in yourself?”

“N—no… I just kinda rub my slit until I drop..” He mumbled, still not looking Leo in the eye. He felt Leo press his lips against his cheek.

“God, you're such a whore. You’re already so wet.” 

“Don’t… call me that.” Leo laughed and moved toward his neck. He ran his tongue against his pulse. 

“I call ‘em as I see ‘em, baby.” He said against his neck, before biting into Mikey’s flesh causing him to gasp and arch. His legs trembled and his tail twitched and wriggled in Leo’s grasp. Another bite sent him in a frenzy, the alcohol numbing the spot and causing a pleasant burn. It was addicting. He whined and rocked his hips against Leo’s hand. For the first time in his life, he felt a desperate need surge inside of him. He hung his mouth open and let a moan. “That’s it. Embrace it, Mike. You're a slut. There is no wrong in that.” He felt another bite, this time on his shoulder. Leo was rougher this time. The pain lingering even as Leo released him, that being said it seemed to excite him more, he felt more fluid dribble out of his tail, coating Leo’s hand’s with his precum. “My personal slut.”

Leo raised his head, looking directly into Mikey’s eyes and Mikey couldn’t look away. The alcohol made his vision swim slightly and he couldn’t focus… He shook his head and reached out with his other hand toward Leo’s face. 

“Yours?” Mikey mumbled. Leo’s mischievous grin widened. 

“Of course, babe. Every time I call on you, you get to service me. Isn’t that great for you? I would be honored if I was you.” Suddenly, with his precum soaked fingers, he pushed a finger into Mikey’s slit. Mikey arched once more, his mouth hanging open at the intrusion. “You're even getting fingered by me. Aren’t you lucky?” Mikey let out another whimper, his hips twitching as Leo pushed his fingers in and out of him roughly. Even though it burned slightly, it felt so good. His finger brushed against the tip of his cock, still buried in cloaca but nearing his entrance. He was about to drop. He rocked his hips and tail desperately, addicted to the waves of pleasure washing over him. Unconsciously, his tail twitched around Leo’s hand, begging for stronger stimulation. Leo obliged by adding a second finger stretching him to his limit. “Look at you, just taking them all inside. Already so well trained.” Mikey wasn’t able to hold back much longer letting his muscles loosen around his cock. He dropped, allowing his dick to push past Leonardo’s hand and squish into his wet shorts.

“F—Fuck… Leo. Ugh!” As soon as he dropped Leo began widening his hole. Soft squelches along with Mikey’s whines and pants filled the room. The sound was almost hypnotic. He couldn’t believe his body was making such a noise. Leo looked down, licking his lips. He felt Leo pull his fingers out and Mikey cried out at the loss. He scooted up, looking around at Leo as his older brother sat up. For the first time, he was aware of how much taller Leo was compared to him. 

“Mike, look. You soaked through your shorts.” Mikey stared at him and he stared back, his eyes as cool as his voice. He gulped and looked down to see his pants shiny and his thighs wet. He bit his lip. The sight was… wonderful. “Take them off.”

“T-take them off?”

“I don’t need to repeat myself.” His relaxed tone was so unsettling to Michelangelo. It was almost as if he didn’t care about what he was doing. He looked up at Leo again and slowly his lips trembling, he pushed his shorts down. Now completely exposed, his dick resting against his thigh and his cloaca twitching and winking from Leo’s previous fingering. He dropped his wet shorts onto the bed and sighed. 

“Happy?” 

“Generally speaking? Yeah, I am.” He crawled toward him again sticking both of his fingers into the hole underneath his cock and Mikey churred happily, legs spreading welcomingly. Leo pushed his lips against his once more, now Mikey kissing back. Their tongues rolled against each other. Saliva dribbled down between their lips as Mikey desperately kissed his older brother. When Leo began roughly and purposely pounding his slit with fingers, a strange sensation made Mikey’s body convulse and he pulled away in shock. 

“What was?” Leo smirked and purposely ran his finger against his prostate again. Mikey’s rolled upward and he cried out once more. 

“Like that?” Leo churred lightly. Mikey nodded at him, blissfully. “I can make you feel like this all the time, baby. I’ll make you lose your mind… because you're mine now.” He winked and even in Mikey’s mind, he registered how strange it was for Leo to tell him this. His baby brother… “Now, I think it’s time to claim my present, right?”

“You’re present…” Mikey slurred, then he gasped when he felt Leo’s fingers pull out of him abruptly. Suddenly, it hit him on what Leo meant by, his present. “W—wait, Leo… this isn’t right.”

“I was fingering you a minute ago, Mike. Didn’t hear you complain too much about that.” To illustrate this, Leo licked the fingers that had been inside him and Mikey looked away.

“You know this—” Mikey felt his head being yanked back so he stared back into Leo’s eyes.

“You’re mine. You don't have to think about this stuff. You just take what I give you. That’s how this works…’Kay?” He let go of his face. Mikey was still blushing but glared at Leo drunkenly. He was supposed to just accept this? Why was he even going along with this? Leo grabbed his hand and shove it while pulling his own swollen tail out of his shorts. “Now, get me to drop.” Despite his indignation, Mikey’s eyes slid down to his tail. His eyes widened slightly. Leo had pulled his tail out of his shorts and it was pretty wet too. His slit was bulging with his hidden erection. He did that? Did he make Leo that hard? Almost without thinking, Mikey reached out and stroked his quivering slit. It was slick and he felt his own cock twitch. “No reason to be shy.” Mikey bit his lips, looking up into Leo’s eyes. Even though his face was fixed and calm, his eyes glitter with hunger. He was addicted to that look. He wanted more. Slowly he rubbed his tail with his thumb, stroking Leo’s slit and covering his thumb with his precum. Leo let out a low churr, still watching Mikey closely. Mikey closed his eyes as Leo’s scent enveloped him, making him as drunk as the damn chocolates. 

This situation… how? Since when did he find his older brother attractive like this. He felt Leo’s hands grab his face again and he flinched. He didn’t really understand why. Leo hadn’t been really threatening to him. He hadn’t even so much as raised his voice the whole time. But for some reason, disobeying him seemed like something inadvisable. Like something that should be avoided at all costs. He felt lips press against his and tentatively he opened his mouth, allowing Leo to deepen it almost immediately. Mikey slowly pressed his fingers inside of him and he felt his older brother groan against him. He leaned into their slow kiss. He was so hot, and his cloaca squeezed his finger tightly as he moved it in and out and when he separated from Leo, his brother was breathing ever so slightly harder. 

“Leo?” He closed his eyes for a moment, licking and allowing his tail to curl slightly against his fingers. He nodded and Mikey continued, doing his best to slur through his words. “Am I doing good?” His voice shook despite his best efforts and Leo grinned in response. 

“That’s cute. You could be doing better though.” Mikey’s stomach dropped and he frowned. “I can show you how if you like.”

“You can?” Suddenly, Leo grabbed his head and pushed it down toward his tail. He pulled his fingers out of him in surprise and looked up as Leo watched him from above.

“Use your tongue to tease it out.”

“B—but….”

“This is how you do better, Mike. Remember, embrace being a slut.” Mikey looked back down at his tail, inhaling all of his scents. Despite his trepidation, he could feel his mouth-watering. He wondered how Leo tasted. He inched his mouth tentatively to his tail and ran his tongue over his slit. The musky taste filled his mouth and he ran his tongue over the slit again. He felt it quiver underneath his tongue. “That’s right Mikey, stick your tongue in there.” Mikey did as he was told, slowly prying open the muscles and pushing himself into the tight heat. Almost immediately he felt the head of Leo’s cock push against him. He was already so close to dropping. He leaned in and sucked, feeling the muscles on Leo’s tail shiver. He rolled his tongue against the head and heard Leo groan above him. Leo’s hand pushed on his head, coaxing him to continue. Mikey didn’t want to admit it, but his resolve hardened and he continued almost eagerly. He slurped and darted his tongue in and out frantic in his need to hear Leo moan. He wasn’t really sure about what he was doing and used his knowledge of his own anatomy to aid him. He ran his tongue against the head gently dipping it into the hole which he felt twitch. He rolled his tongue over his shaft, paying special attention to the bulging veins, pushing against them. His nose was buried into Leo’s slit at this point and Leo’s breath became ragged and he pushed on to his head again. “Fuck, Mike.” He breathed, stroking his, “You learn pretty quick, don’t you? You're such a good boy…” Mikey moaned at the praise and his tail wagged desperately. His own cock, dripping with need. His hands darted to his crotch, but Leo stopped with a loud tut. Mikey looked up at him once more and saw his eyes staring down at him coolly. “How are you supposed to focus on me when you're jerking yourself off, Mike?” Mikey whimpered against him. His cock hurt, he was so hard. He needed relief. But.. he had to be good right.  _ I gotta be good for him… _ Slowly, sadly, Micheal’s hand drifted away from his cock, balling up into a fist. Leo nodded, smiling down at him. “Atta boy. Focus on my dick, for now. You will get your reward soon, so don’t worry about it, ‘Kay?” Mikey sucked roughly on his entrance now, desperately doing his best to get Leo to drop. Every quiet moan and churr caused his own member to weep and drip onto the comforter. He slurped loudly, noticing that Leo had started to react to the noises he was making. He felt Leo’s hand suddenly put pressure on his head. “Hear it come.”

Mikey felt the muscles around his tongue loosen gradually and his cock sliding upward against his tongue. He began to struggle, as he felt Leo enter his mouth and push slowly, but forcefully into this throat. However, Leo would not allow him to move. He gagged roughly, unused to the little amount of air he was getting. He had never really done this type of thing… deep throating anything. Even when he was fooling around with bananas he wasn’t able to get it to the back of his throat. Leo still held him down and slowly began thrusting into him. Tears began running down his face and a shiver went down his shell. He didn’t understand why he felt such a strange thrill from Leo using his mouth like this. After all, it’s not like he was making his mouth feel good. But seeing Leo look down at him, his mouth slightly open and he pushed into his throat with deep long thrusts almost made him cum. Finally, Mikey felt Leo’s hands let go of his head and he pulled away, coughed and retched roughly, spit and precum falling from his mouth. Leo watched him, lazily. Pushing himself up from the pillow he had been resting on. 

“That was better than I expected.” He murmured, watching Mikey regain himself with hooded eyes. “I’ll make sure to teach you more.” As Mikey regained himself, he strangely didn’t feel mad at Leo for forcing him to choke on his cock. Instead, a thrill of excitement made his cock throb at the idea of being thought to satisfy him. 

“Leo, I’m so hard…. it hurts.” Mikey didn’t mean to sound pathetic… he just wanted some type of relief. He looked up at Leo, whipping the tears and drool off of his face.

“I know… You're making a mess on my bed.” He gestured toward the wet spot on his comforter. “It’s like you’re in heat. Isn’t this your first time too?” Mikey blushed and looked away, only causing Leo to laugh. “It’s fine, Mikey! After all, this seems natural for you. Now, if you want me so bad, why don’t you show me.”

“How?”

“Let me see your ass up. Show me that slit of yours.” Mikey’s heart began to thud against his chest again. He knew what was going to happen next. This wasn’t good… but there was no going back...he didn’t even want to go back… He got on all fours and slowly lowered himself into the pillow. He twisted his tail enough to show his cloaca, still glistening with slick and he tilted his head slightly to see Leo watching him closely. His older brother sat up, grabbing his ass harshly and squeezing his ass cheeks. He spread them apart and Mikey felt distinctly vulnerable. Unable to hide from those cool eyes. He heard Leo inhale and spit directly on slit and with no preamble or warning, shoving his manhood into him. Mikey gasped clinging onto the pillow as he was forcibly spread apart. He heard Leo growl, sinking himself deeper, unconcerned with Mikey’s own pleasure. Just seeking on his own. “Damn, so tight.” He dug his nails into his ass and pulled until he was flush with Mikey’s ass, ignoring the whining and squirming Mikey was doing. “How does it feel to take your big brother?”

“L—Leo, ffffffuck! I—I feel weird.” He groaned, clawing at the bed. Leo held him still though, and unable to wriggle out of his grasp he began shivering. He felt so full… like he was being stretched open. “P—please! I—I can’t think!” Mikey felt Leo kiss the back of his head. 

“That’s good, Mike. You're not here to think. You're here for me.” Slowly he began rocking Mikey back and forth, allowing his ass to bounce against his hips and watching his manhood being gobbled up by Mikey’s slit. Mikey cried out, drool dribbling down his lip. It was so overwhelming… so hot, but his hips began rolling back on their own as small waves of pleasure became torrents. His muscles greedily milking Leo’s cock. He could hear Leo above him let out low, rumbling churrs and he desperately responded to them. Squeaking each time Leo brushed against his prostate. His cock bounced up and down Leo’s movements, drips of Mikey’s precum flying onto the bed and his legs. His mouth fell open, drooling on Leo's pillow as his brother had his way with him. His muscles shivered from the overwhelming sensation. The alcohol almost made the room spin each time his body shook with Leo’s thrusts. He cried out when he felt Leo push his head down into his pillows groaning, his voice now lustful. “That’s it, Mikey, doesn’t it feel good?”

“Aaaaahha! Please, so goooo—d! Leooo!” He felt his body convulse, gritting his teeth and he came suddenly and intensely. His cries turned to desperate sobs of pleasure, his hips shaking with each intense spasm. Leo moaned and pushed his body into Mikey’s shell, flattening him into the bed. He ground himself deep into his younger brother, huffing wildly. 

“Yessss your mine, babe. All mine.” His breath was harsh as he spoke and it made Mikey spread his legs apart as far as he could, giving Leo more access. With a sharp growl, Leo came, pinning Mikey down. His thrust became slower, more languid as he filled Mikey’s eager hole. Mikey didn’t understand the strange high he was in at the moment. It was separate from his tipsiness. This was more of a head high, something euphoric. As Leo pulled out of him, cum immediately spilled out of him. He rolled his back and lifted his leg, looking down at the fluid dibbled in thick pools onto the bed while his slit shivered and winked from its abuse. He made Leo cum pretty hard. “I told you, thinking doesn’t suit you, babe. You need to serve. Look how happy you are.”

“Y—yeah…” Mikey blushed, biting his lip. Leo leaned forward, kissing his cheeks while without warning, he shoved his fingers into his cum filled cloaca. Mikey whimpered, his trail wriggled back and forth when his older brother callously played with it. Mikey churred softly, the sound was hypnotizing. That was, that was his cum filled tail… filled with Leo’s. 

“This suits you, Mike.” His voice was low as he spoke, a slight smile on his face. “You’re the best present I’ve ever gotten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very fun! I haven't written Mikey before so it was good practice! This is gift is for @/anomalae! You should see their art, it's very beautiful and they always draw an awesome Mikey from all generations. Sorry for any miss spellings!


End file.
